Hermione's Secret
by WritersElemental
Summary: Starts Pre-Hogwarts. Goes on through Hermione's Hogwarts education. OOC. Harmony. RW/AD/MW Bashing. Manipulative!Dumbledore. Harmony!SoulBond. Full Summary Inside!


**Hello! This is Firelicious! Welcome to my first story without Vasudha. I really hope you all like this story. I came up with the idea at 3 am and couldn't get back to sleep until I wrote at least half of it. So... here is the first chapter. Read on and enjoy!**

_Summary- Has almost nothing to do with the H2o characters, just their setting and powers. Hermione takes a trip to Australia and becomes a mermaid. She finds out she is a with and goes to Hogwarts where she meets Harry Potter. They form soul bond. Now the must keep both secrets secret all while battling Voldemort. Will they be able to? H2o is set in a earlier timeline for the purpose of this story. Hermione becomes the fourth mermaid, not Charlotte._

_**Disclaimer- I do not own either Harry Potter or H2o. If I did, Ginny would not exist and neither would Charlotte because I hate both of them. **_

Hermione POV (10 years old.)  
This year for summer vacation we are going to Australia. I am so excited! Unfortunately they won't let me any of my books. 'We are going on a vacation, Hermione. No books allowed, Hermione. I've told you a million times, Hermione. Wouldn't you rather explore, Hermione?' Mum and Dad say. Although I think that's all rubbish. We leave in a week so I have to pack for the trip. We are staying for two weeks.

*Arriving in Australia*.  
We go to the car rental connected to the airport and drive to the hotel we are staying at.  
Mum said there is a pool there. I love swimming! I like swimming more than reading. Most other kids think I'm just a know-it-all, but that is NOT true I actually happen to like some sports like swimming, football, and tennis.  
I unpack all of my stuff and set it up in the hotel room. I'm going to be sharing a room with my mum while my dad gets a room to himself. "May I please go swimming? I'm all unpacked! And I'm already in my swim suit!"  
"Okay you can go swimming, but be back in two hours. And don't get taken. Remember, 1. Solar plexus 2. In-step 3. Nose 4. Groin."  
"Yay! Bye Mum! Love you Mum!"  
After five minutes I finally found the pool. I rushed into the locker room put my towel and shoes into locker M3. Then I put on my goggles. I walked to the edge of the pool. This is always the most exciting moment in swimming besides winning at meets.  
I jumped into the water and felt the cool, calming liquid rush over me and the tickle of the bubbles as they rushed up to the surface. It felt magical. I did some laps back and forth across the pool because no one else was there.  
I checked the clock and it was almost time to go. I pulled myself up out of the pool and headed back to the locker room. I dried of then went back to the room. I used my key card and walked in. "Hermione? Get dressed we are going out. We are going to rent a boat so wear something that can get wet." I heard Mum's voice call out.  
"Alright" I call back.  
I go into to the bathroom after grabbing some random clothes. I get dressed in a pink t- shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and some water shoes.

We get into to the boat and ride around. Up ahead I see an island. It is beautiful. I peek over Mum's shoulder at the map she is reading and it turns out the island is called Mako Island. When we and about twenty metres from the shore the motor stops. Dad climbs out of the boat so he can pull us to shore. The water is up to his waist and getting shallower as he pulls us up.  
When we get on shore Mum and Dad try calling for help, me being the curious child I am, had to explore.  
I get further inland. It starts getting dark, but I'm not worried about that.  
I see some rocks so I decide to climb across them. I hear my dad's voice "Hermione Jane Granger!"  
His voice startles me making me jump. And next thing I know I'm sliding down a sandy tunnel.  
I am in a dim room. I can see some stairs so I climb them.  
When I get to the top there is a pool of water that is the brightest, prettiest, deepest blue I've ever seen. The pool leads out into the ocean and I look up. I can see the sky. I can see the full moon starting to rise. I go back down the stairs and look up the tunnel. There is no way I can get back up. I dash back up the stairs. I get in to the pool and look for an opening there is one. AS I was abut to swim out into the ocean I remember reading about all of the shark attacks in the area. Trembling with fear i swim back to the top I break the surface. Then I remember my parents. The full moon is almost over me. I wait awhile to try and gather up courage. The full moon is directly over me lighting up the water.  
The water bubbles and flashy yellow lights float into the air. The lights fill me with hope and i now i won't get attacked.  
The moon passes over and the flashing stops. I hear sirens outside. I suppose Mum and Dad where able to get help. I swim out of the cove. I see a boat. I see Mum and Dad on the deck. Some people come into the water and grab and bring me to Mum and Dad.  
"Don't you EVER sneak off like that again! Are you listening to me Hermione Jane Granger?!" Dad yelled. He was furious. I have never seen him this mad since... Well... Since... Forever.  
We got back to the hotel with Mum and Dad still fuming.  
"Pack your stuff we are going home tomorrow." Mum says.  
"But we just got here!" I protest.  
"Well now we are leaving!" She snaps.  
I pack my stuff. The trip back to England is going to be a long one.

We were able to get tickets for a flight to England scheduled for one o' clock.

We arrived in England and drove home. When we got home I unpacked everything. I got grounded for wondering off so I am not allowed to watch the telly. So I read instead. Mum burst into my room and demanded that I go straight to bed. I put away my book, turned off my lamp and climbed into bed. She kissed me goodnight and closed the door behind her as she left the room.  
When I woke up that morning, I had that rotten feeling you get when you know that something going to go wrong. I really just wanted to get back in my bed and hide under my covers. The feeling is so strong I feel like throwing up. When I got downstairs for breakfast, Mum and Dad both greeted me. I sat down. Mum gave me a plate of food. The feeling hadn't gone away and I just pushed my food around my plate. "Hermione, are you okay, honey?" Mum asked me.  
"Yes. I'm fine Mum." I answer. "May I take a bath?"  
"Sure." Mum said.  
I get up and place my plate into sink, then walk to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way.  
I fill the tub with lukewarm water then strip and ease myself into the water, and close my eyes. I feel myself changing and my eyes snap open. I look down at my body in horror I have on an orange bikini top. Then I look at my legs or at least what used to be my legs. Hanging out of the side of the tub is a brilliant orange tail that is more like metal than the bikini top. Then I do what I feel is the only reasonable reaction, I faint.


End file.
